bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTown Values
VeggieTown Values were a series of segments from Big Idea. They were released exclusively on VHS and originally packaged with a box set for anyone who does VBS (Vacation Bible School). Unfortunately, they never had DVD re-releases. In total, there are about 20 segments altogether. Segments Original Greetings Segment 1 Larry thinks VBS stands for Value Bargain Sale and so on, until Bob points out that VBS stands for Vacation Bible School. Segment 2 Bob and Larry are attempting to come up with a theme song for VeggieTown, but Larry keeps coming up with nonsensical lyrics, which irritates Bob. At the end, Bob acknowledges that Larry came up with one correct lyric: it's time for VeggieTown. Segment 3 Bob has received a map of VeggieTown from the Chamber of Commerce, but Larry claims he knows the place, including the playground. After falling off the countertop, he is lost and wants the map. Segment 4 Bob and Larry are about to greet the viewers of VeggieTown, but they soon discover they're invisible thanks to Larry accidentally bringing the vanishing cream down to the beach. Larry suggests the kids concentrate hard enough for them to come back, which backfires when they reappear on the countertop with their bodies swapped. Segment 5 Larry wants to run for president, but Bob points out that he couldn't run for president since he's a cucumber, he has a shoe on his head, and he'd need more votes than just himself and the kids in the audience. Larry then opts to run for mayor of VeggieTown and gives a brazen speech (with platform items being that he'll put an animal in something, or he'll give food to animals). After Bob interrupts and reminds him that VeggieTown is about important things, like kindness and forgiveness, Larry admits he'll need to learn more about being a mayor. However, he still has the shoe on his head, which annoys Bob. Segment 6 Larry, as Larry-Boy, has gotten himself stuck on the wall again and is irritated at Bob for not helping him at first. Eventually, Bob decides to help him with help from the kids. After Larry falls down from the wall, he is unable to get up due to the impact from the landing, and Bob expresses how this is a problem everyone can relate to. Shortly after, Larry mischaracterizes the term "be there shortly" to mean that since Bob is short he'll be there shortly and since Larry is tall he'll be there "tallily," which prompts Bob to tell him to be quiet. Segment 7 Larry is unhappy that the viewers are having a good time in VeggieTown, but Bob emphasizes on that you can be serious and have fun at the same time. When Bob invites him to do an activity (at the approval of the kids), Larry brings out his oven mitt, leaving Bob annoyed. Segment 8 Larry is getting the wrong ideas about VeggieTown, and Bob needs him to stop. He explains that there are places to explore, exciting Larry when he mentions the mall. Segment 9 Following the fifth segment, Larry is running as mayor of VeggieTown. He comes up with a jingle, but Bob doesn't like it. Bob then decides he's not ready to be mayor. Larry finally says he should run for Tooth Fairy. Segment 10 Bob is about to start the intro, when Larry interrupts, renaming it VeggieWorld, much to Bob's confusion. Larry states it's an amusement park, much to Bob's dismay, but at Bob's urging he turns it back to VeggieTown. On the Job Vacation School Bob is about to greet the viewers, but Larry is missing at first and emerges wearing a beachgoer's outfit. Larry is under the impression that he and Bob are going to vacation school, until Bob points out that VeggieTown is vacation Bible school. Larry's Interview Larry is wearing a tie because he wants to get a job. After being informed that getting a job involves more than just wearing a tie, he agrees to attempt a mock interview with Bob, which flops when Bob forgets the name of the job he was addressing Larry on. Larry the Cook Larry has a new job as a cook, and wears an oven mitt on his head since he doesn't have any hands. As Bob starts talking about values on the job, Larry mixes the lessons up with value meals, much to Bob's irritation. Larry the Psychiatrist Larry is a psychiatrist who expresses a desire to help people. Bob doesn't want to be psychoanalyzed, but Larry begins doing so anyway by asking him nonsensical questions, which causes him to leave. Sani-Boy Larry tells Bob that he created the world's new superhero, Sani-Boy! His costume is a white shirt with the initials "SB", with a plunger for a hat, with a broom and a disinfectant spray can on its sides. Sani-Boy accidentally sweeps dust around Bob, and then sprays him with the disinfectant spray. After Bob tells the viewers to have fun, he decides to go take a shower. Slingshot Larry When Bob is greeting the viewers, Larry slings a newspaper at him, much to his annoyance. Soon after, Larry explains he is looking to get a job delivering newspapers and was testing his delivery system, which he says is an "Official Larry-Brand Aerodynamic Paper Projectile Impeller." Bob points out that it is merely a slingshot and tells Larry to stop slinging the newspapers around, which ends in Larry slinging flowers onto his head instead. Restaurant Larry Larry expresses his desire to open his own fast food restaurant, but the idea flops thanks to his menu item of "Deep-Fried Peanut Butter and Jellyfish Sandwich," which doesn't end up being received well. Forced to admit he'll need to revise his menu, he next offers Bob a position at his restaurant as a short-order cook, which he misunderstands, thinking that since Bob is short he'll be good for the position. Bob is slightly irked at this. Cowboy Larry Larry is looking to get a job as a cowboy and is practicing his cowboy accent and language. Upon learning that cowboys rope cows, Larry explains that he thought he would roast marshmallows with the cows. After talking more about VeggieTown with Bob, Larry suggests that if he and the cows roasted marshmallows together, they wouldn't be mad when he roped them. Rocketboy Larry Larry announces that he is "Rocketboy Larry" and that he has a job as a space explorer. He names a few space creatures, but Bob points out that they can be found on Earth and is skeptical of Larry being able to fly his spaceship. As Larry is flying off in the spaceship, Bob is left in shock and begins pursuing him. Hardhat Larry Bob presumes Larry has a new job, which Larry clarifies is a job in construction with a company called "Arthur Artichokes Architectural Associates." Larry explains how he is using the VeggieTown values on the job, and the greeting appears to go well until Larry embarrasses himself by saying his hat is a batter's helmet, which he wears when he wants to hit baseballs after work. As Larry leaves the screen, Bob is left disgusted at the way the greeting turned out. For the Family Transcript *See here. Fun Facts Explanations *"My fellow citizens" is a quote that's used for almost every president. * Larry stating about value meals is a way to get a group of food items that would cost at a lower price than buying them individually. Trivia *The original ten segments were made during between Josh and the Big Wall! and Madame Blueberry. The later ten were made after they switched to Maya. *When the boxsets were originally released in 2000, only five of the "On the Job" greetings were produced. However, a free e-mailing card came with the sets which you could send off to receive a VHS tape with all ten of these greetings. Because of this, however, the last five of these greetings are extremely rare, and may very well be the rarest of the sets. *Since the boxsets were only available through purchase from VBS, they are pretty expensive nowadays. Also, because they discontinued it, it makes the tapes very rare to find, and can range at a very high price. However, some users on YouTube posted all of the segments so other fans can watch them online. *Also there's the other two VeggieTown Values videos, VeggieTales Stories, and Training Videos. Remarks *The way Bob and Larry turn invisible due to the vanishing cream is a form of cartoon physics. *The oven mitts Larry wears on his head are extremely out of scale, clearly showing that they are too small for a human hand to fit in. Goofs *Junior and his parents Lisa and Mike Asparagus appear in the VeggieTown anthem (in the scenes with Bob and Larry at a white area), but they're silent because their vocals were never recorded, unlike the original version of the VeggieTales Theme Song. *At the end of the VeggieTown anthem, Lisa and Mike Asparagus' mouth movements don't match the lyrics being sung. Inside References *Larry wears the same shoe he wore from The Story of Flibber-o-loo. *The cardboard buildings returned from Dave and the Giant Pickle. On a similar note, Larry-Boy getting stuck on the wall is similar what happened to him before. **Larry's Sani-Boy is a reference to Larry-Boy as well. Even his quote "Where there's dust, I'll bust it" is an echo from his debut episode. *Larry often wears an oven mitt on his head in few of the segments. *The "Rocketboy Larry" greeting may be a reference in part to The Gourds Must Be Crazy. *In the greetings segments from 2000 that were made with Maya, Bob and Larry were in the same smaller size as in Mr. Cuke's Screen Test and Take 38. Real World References *"The Invisible Man" is a 1897 novel by H.G. Wells about a scientist who turns himself invisible. Larry suggesting they should wrap themselves in bandages is most referring to the 1933 Universal Studios film adaptation, where Doctor Griffin wraps himself in bandages so people can see him. *"It's not easy being green" is a catchphrase from Kermit the Frog. *Jimmy Carter is the 39th American president who ran from 1977 to 1981. Prior to his run, he was a peanut farmer. Videos VeggieTown Values Greetings From Bob & Larry (1998) VeggieTown Values On the Job! (All 10 Greetings from Bob and Larry; 2000) HQ Gallery VeggieTown Values Helping Kids Talk VHS.PNG|Helping Kids Talk VHS GreetingsFromBobAndLarry1.jpg|Greetings from Bob & Larry VHS, Front GreetingsFromBobAndLarry2.jpg|Greetings from Bob & Larry VHS, Spine GreetingsFromBobAndLarry3.jpg|Greetings from Bob & Larry VHS, Back GreetingsFromBobAndLarry4.jpg|Greetings from Bob & Larry VHS, Top GreetingsFromBobAndLarry5.jpg|Greetings from Bob & Larry VHS, Cassette Sticker Label 182336594 veggietown-family-values-kit-building-godaposs-citizens-.jpg Veggietown-values-building-gods 1 79500738578600f695889a8ed9bca696 (3).jpg Veggietown-values-building-gods 1 79500738578600f695889a8ed9bca696 (2).jpg Veggietown-values-building-gods 1 79500738578600f695889a8ed9bca696 (1).jpg Veggietown-values-building-gods 1 79500738578600f695889a8ed9bca696.jpg VeggieTown Values On the Job! CD Cover Scans.PNG Veggie-tales-veggie-town-values 1 5b9ee55fcf7f72c73c5faeceb6723f05 (1).jpg Veggie-tales-veggie-town-values 1 5b9ee55fcf7f72c73c5faeceb6723f05.jpg 9780830727810.jpg 9780830727827.jpg 402159-full.jpg Veggie-tales-veggietown-teacher 1 3127aa5d3a6bfe8d913d9abd9d494988.jpg Veggietotsveggiekidsveggieteens.jpeg Veggiekidsveggieteens.jpeg Veggietales-vbs-intergenerational 1 86d10bf3b41509a4a34e08feef68c5a7.jpg 61e1q8ThOtL. SL500 SY371 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg 718lCy97cmL. SL1328 .jpg VeggieTownValuesHlepingKidsTalkVHSCover.jpg 61TK7zn7IkL. SL500 .jpg 81tLVAoyQ9L.jpg 81S-E6LhfUL.jpg 62604acd8b39b9bf5ab9d4e35918b53f.jpg 51EYkDD1HQL.jpg VeggieTownOnTheJobGreetingsVHSCoverFront.jpg VeggieTownOnTheJobGreetingsVHSCoverSpine.jpg VeggieTownOnTheJobGreetingsVHSCoverTopSpine.jpg VeggieTownOnTheJobGreetingsVHSCoverBack.jpg VeggieTownOnTheJobGreetingsVHSStickerLabel.jpg Category:VeggieTales Category:Segments Category:Promotional Materials Category:VHS Category:In-house productions